Something Witchy This Way Comes
by Bananas102
Summary: "No, it could be anyone. Neighbor, coworker, man, woman. That's the problem Dean, they're human, they're like everyone else." Sam knows how his family feels about witches, so how exactly is he supposed to explain the new hobby he picked up at Stanford? It's only a matter of time before Dean figures it out, and discovers the not-so-normal friends Sam made at college.


_"Benedicite spiritus, enutries me duce, quaeram semitis meis-"_

Sam flinched, startled, as someone quietly jiggled a door handle, interrupting his near-silent murmurs. He slowly unfolded himself from where he'd been sitting cross-legged on the carpet in his bedroom, and crept out into the living room of his small apartment. Sam listened for several seconds, and when he was met with silence, he briefly wondered if he'd imagined it.

Then someone began to pick the lock on the front door.

Sam recognized the familiar sounds; soft scratching of metal on metal, and his stomach sank as he heard the resounding click. He immediately backpedaled, pressing himself into a dark corner as the gentle shuffle of boots drew nearer. He felt his skin hum with energy, his heart begin to beat heavily in his chest, and his body trembling from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Sam parted his lips, and abruptly froze. The silhouette, creeping forward with ease, was one he knew well. "Dean?" He could scarcely believe it, even when a fond chuckle permeated the air. "Hehe, nice one. I didn't even hear you." Sam heard tapping. "Where's the light?"

He felt along the wall until he reached the switch, and turned it on. Both brothers winced at the sudden onslaught of light, and Sam turned around to look at Dean. He looked different from the last time he'd seen him; he seemed rougher, and he held himself with more confidence, but he still bore the cocky smirk that Sam knew so well.

"Hey, Sam," Dean greeted, and Sam blinked. "Wha-? Dean, what are you doing here?" The hunter grinned as he strolled past Sam, giving him a good natured slap on the chest. "I was looking for a beer." He glanced back at Sam, who raised an eyebrow skeptically. Dean sighed, shirking his light-hearted attitude like a coat, to replaced with complete seriousness. "Dad's on a hunting trip," he began, "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

* * *

" _You know, if we shag ass, we can make it by morning." Dean glanced at him hopefully, and Sam licked his lips, gaze flickering down to where his hands rested in his lap. "...Yeah," he murmured quietly. He looked over at Dean. "Okay."_

Dean had been surprised. No, he'd been more than surprised; shocked, really, and excited. Sam changed over the last two years, that much was obvious. He was taller, if possible, his hair was longer, and he seemed...withdrawn.

There was an air of apprehension that hung around him like a cloud, a heavy weight on his shoulders that promised secrets to the eye of any outsider. Dean was eager to get to know this new Sam, and to peel away the layers to see if his own still remained.

"Really? I would've thought you wanted to go back to college." Sam shifted in the passenger seat of the Impala, and turned his head to watch the scenery streak past. "I never fit in there," he replied finally. "No matter how hard I tried."

Dean wasn't sure what to say to that, so he didn't say anything, and they sat in silence until they finally stopped at a motel in the early hours of the day and got a room. It was pretty crappy, Dean had to admit, with the lime and rose striped wallpaper peeling at the edges and besides the beds, one table with a single chair, which had a busted leg and 'do not sit' written with red marker on a piece of yellow construction paper taped to the seat.

Dean claimed the bed closest to the door, receiving only a small huff in complaint, and Sam set his duffel on the bed. Silence enveloped the room, and Dean nearly cringed at how awkward it was. Internally, he scolded himself. This was his little brother, the kid he knew better than he knew himself; why was it so hard to start a simple conversation?

"I'm going for a walk," Sam announced. Dean fumbled for a moment. "Uh, yeah, okay," he replied lamely. Sam didn't seem to know what to say either, for he simply ducked out of the room. Dean closed his eyes for a brief second, and sighed.

* * *

Sam let out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. It felt odd to be with Dean after so long, trying to bridge the gap between them (When did he forget how to talk to his brother?), and he could tell Dean felt that way too. A flicker of light was his only warning before she appeared in his path.

Her golden hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves, framing her face and enunciating her ocean blue eyes. Beautiful, as always. She crossed her arms, looking displeased. "Really, Sam? That was incredibly rash- deciding to just up and go with your brother without stopping for a second to think about it! What about Stanford?" Sam offered her a sad smile.

"I appreciate it, Jess. I do." His steps slowed, then stopped altogether, and he slipped his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "But we all know it wasn't working. Even with the others, suppressing my abilities is impossible."

Jess looked like she was going to argue, but another figure popped up, and cut her off. "He's right," Becky said gently, tucking her raven hair behind her ear. "There's only so much we can do, and it's good that he's with family now, right?"

Sam had no time to respond, the others then made themselves known. "He's with a hunter now. How is that a good thing?" Brady argued, brown eyes flashing. He shook his head. "Not only is Sam at risk now, but so are we."

Zach listened attentively, and held up a hand when Brady finished to stop any responses. "Think about it, guys. It was hard trying to keep things under wraps at Stanford, but here, Sam can, I don't know, burn off some energy?"

Sam just about had enough. "Guys!" All four turned to look at him, as though they had forgotten that Sam was even there. He licked his lips, and swallowed once. "It was too dangerous to stay, for everyone. Here, I can at least try to use my power for something good."

It was quiet for a minute. Then Jess spoke again, calmer. "Are you going to tell Dean that you're a witch?" A soft sigh escaped Sam's lips.

"No," he admitted quietly. "At least, not now. I don't think either of us are ready for that conversation, and to be honest, I'm a little scared of what he might do." At Brady's scowl, he quickly explained, "You see, we were raised to hunt witches. The ones we've known have been evil, working for demons and killing people for power. It's understandable that Dean would jump to conclusions."

Becky nodded in support, wrapping around her stomach unconsciously. "And not just about the witchcraft. Your brother doesn't seem like the type of guy who would be too happy if he found out that you were working with ghosts."

Sam flashed her a reassuring smile. "I'd never let him do anything to you- to any of you," he vowed, looking pointedly at each of them. The corner of Zach's mouth slowly turned upwards.

"We know," he told Sam gratefully, "And even though we argue all the time, we'll always be here to help."

Jess nodded firmly, a determined expression on her face. "That's right," she agreed.

Brady grinned. "What kind of friends would we be if we just ran away like a bunch of girls at the first sign of danger?" He had the decency to look guilty when both Jess and Becky shot him narrow-eyed glances. 'Sorry', he mouthed with a barely perceptible shrug.

In a sudden rush of emotions, Sam felt his eyes water and a warm ache fill his chest. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He couldn't begin to express how much their loyalty and friendship meant to him- and Brady could only take so much.

"Hey, no need to turn on the waterworks," he jibed, and Sam let out a breathy chuckle, ducking his head and blinking rapidly. Jess gazed at him tenderly, while Becky and Zach exchanged amused looks.

A minute or so later, Sam swallowed. "I should get back," he reckoned, almost apologetically.

"No problem," Becky assured. "We'll see you later." Zach offered him a small wave before the two siblings flickered, and vanished.

Brady aimed another smirk Sam's way. "Don't flirt with too many girls while we're away, Jessica might get jealous." Flustered, neither Sam nor Jess had time to reply before he disappeared as well.

Jess brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Have a good day, Sam," she said softly, but not unkindly. "You know we'll be with you." Sam smiled fondly at her, and when he blinked, she was gone.

He shook his head. "None of you guys ever stick around long enough for me to say goodbye."


End file.
